Suicide? I Think Not
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Sakura has come into her mind to talk with a new entity, Dark Saku. YURI/BAD LANGUAGE/MENTIONS FEMALE&FEMALE SEXUAL CONTACT. It's Inner Sakura/Outer Sakura. NO flames, and PLEASE READ& REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Suicide? I Think Not.**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura has come to talk in the depths of her mind... with her dark self. Inner Sakura was hiding this person and side of her from the rosette, but when she meets all her depression, loss, and loneliness embodied into an evil individual residing within herself, what will she do? "Suicide? I think not."**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: I know, I know, "GET YOUR DAMN OTHER FANFICS FINISHED!" "GET OUT THOSE FANFICS YOU PROMISED YOU'D WRITE!" Or even "GET THOSE FUCKING FANFICS DONE SO YOU CAN WRITE MORE ON JUST ONE!" are some of the thoughts resonating in some of my frequent reader's minds, but eh. I thought of Dark Link from Ocarina of Time, and I had a brain fart. (shrugs) Here it is, in the shape of a odd oneshot to ye all. Ja!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sakura! (pauses) Err... Or Naruto. Why would I want the loud one, anyway? (talks to friends)...Ah, I see...I still don't own any more than ten dollars, so don't even try to sue.**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, and it was finally shadowy. Dark. Inner stood nervously by a gate half covered by purply fog. She'd tripped up on her secrets, and notified Sakura about 'That damn thing' inside her. So, she'd mediatated so deeply she could travel into her own mind.

"Lead me to it, Inner." her eyes narrowed. She was not in the mood right now.

Inner gulped, then nodded at the seventeen-year-old, and grabbed her hand, then started leading her through the maze of her mind. Her pale skin looked exactly like Sakura's, but she had ruby red eyes which were usually hidden by the shaggy black hair, and she wore a blue Haruno training dress, not the red kunoichi outfit Sakura had taken to. she ran so swiftly Sakura had to squint, as the fog was rushing by, stinging her eyes.

all of a sudden they emerged from the labyrinth, into a round room with torches lit with blue fire. the fire's light danced on the figure in the center of the room, who was chained from the cieling so she hung, and her legs were surrounded by some kind of holder, so her arms didn't undergo that much stress.

She had short, dark pink hair and her skin was tinted with darkness itself, and her eyes were like Sakura's, only the colour was a deep green, with a black, cattish slit in the center. Inner had told her earlier, shamefully, that her name was self-proclaimed to be Dark Saku. she stepped carefully in, and looked to Inner. "Go, wait outside... Be careful, I'll be fine." her tone was soft. she forgave Inner already.

she then turned to the dark version of herself as Inner sprinted out, and she sighed, and walked three yards closer. "Dark Saku?" she asked, then jumped a bit as the one eye she could see undraped in shadow- her bangs had been wiped away by Inner so that one eye was uncovered, she supposed- and it pulsed with a wierd darkened glow.

**"What do you want?"** she asked calmly. her voice was a tad deeper than hers, and it echoed, in such a sinister way that it was chilling.

"I want to talk to you... to talk about your origins. I am the main personality here, the normal Sakura. You've met Inner, I see, and I apologize for you being chained. But she must have her reasons..."

**"Well... I am the embodiment of all evil, depression, lonliness and loss you have hidden, and all your pain has been passed into my heart and made me bitter. I am all of your dark thoughts and desires combined into one entity...I am Dark Saku."** she spoke menacingly, even though she was chained up. Now she knew why Inner did that.

she cleared her throat. "Listen, we can come to an understanding, I'm sure..." the Dark version lashed out against the chains.

**"_NOOOO_! I am in so much pain, I want to die! Everytime I kill myself, I cannot die! I just feel a tiny bit of hurt, and I'm back!"** she struggled fiercly against her bonds, making dust from the cieling come flying down.

"I don't see how I can help..." Sakura spoke carefully, but Dark Saku chuckled.

**"Look into my eye, and you will see..."** her eye turned bright pulsing purple, and the rosette cried out as she fell to the ground writhing.

She was trapped in her own personal hell, experiencing all the pain, hurt, and loss she'd ever gone through. It was like people described the Mengekyou Sharingan's effects. when she snapped out of it, she was shaking so badly she couldn't handle it. Blood dripped from where she dug her own fingernails into her skin, raking it off in strips to appease the pain. "H...Help me..." her eyes were hollow. She was still under Dark Saku's trance, and a Haruno symbol glowed in black light on her forehead. "St...Stop the pain..." her voice was as hollow as her eyes.

**"Suicide. Kill yourself, then the pain would stop."**

Sakura stuttered out a 'Yes', and then she reached for a kunai, when Inner skittered in.

**"SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T!"** she ran to her, stumbling, as she locked her arms around her. **"Don't do this! P...Please... I...I lo...Lo...Love you. And n-not like a sister..."** her voice was so tiny in her ear, and tears dripped down on her arms, stinging a little in her wounds. **"P...Please, don't."**

the symbol faded from the rosette's head as Dark Saku's spell dissapeared. "I...Inner... you..." she spoke silently, then she dug her head into her shoulder. "Love me...?" she squeezed her hands around her back, and she raised her head to look at her Inner self. She knew Inner was a completely different person inside her mind, she hadn't known she felt this deeply though. They did allow alot of time to each other, but in that time they'd obviously thought about each other too much. She really didn't care.

**"H-Hai... But... It can never be, right?"** her lip trembled. but then Sakura kissed her on the cheek, and then helped her stand shakily, to thier feet.

"No, it CAN be. Tsunade-shishou and I are working on a new jutsu... One to help you become a person existing outside of my mind. It's worked on a Schizo with two personalities...so it will work for us."

Dark Saku pulled at her chains, pissed off at her confinment. **"This is all so touching and sweet and shit, but I want the fucking hell OUT OF HERE!"**

Sakura looked at her coldly. "No. You deserve to be here." she looked at Inner. "L...Let's get out of here." And with that, they ran out into the misty labyrinth, leaving Dark Saku to her insanity.

Maybe that jutsu could also be used to give her the eternal rest she seeked endlessly.

**"I WILL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU! AAAAAALLL OOOOF YOOOOU!"** she roared before falling limp, to giggles as her eye went wide, and bloodshot. her insane laughter and roaring haunted Inner and Outer Sakura until they were finally out in the world, together.

-  
**"Sakura-koi... Do you think Dark Saku will ever be alright again?"** Inner asked her one morning, as she burped thier daughter- thank kami for the Haruno secret jutsu- and handed her carefully to Sakura for the rosette to put her down for her nap.

"No. She's gone, Inner, she's still alive... but she's gone." the girl replied, then pecked her counterpart on the lips before laying thier daughter down into her crib.

They then tried to live thier lives, to forget about the dark entity they both had a certain link with, Dark Saku.

* * *

**K.L.K- Huu... maybe I'll bring her back sometime in a wierd genjutsu fight in another of my fanfictions. But here's what happens when I'm writing a Zelda: Ocarina of Time game, and then this happens. Not to mention it's about five a.m. So, I'd better bid you adieu, and then go to sleep. Ja Ne! Oh, and please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Suicide? I Think Not.**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura has come to talk in the depths of her mind... with her dark self. Inner Sakura was hiding this person and side of her from the rosette, but when she meets all her depression, loss, and loneliness embodied into an evil individual residing within herself, what will she do? "Suicide? I think not."**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: Guess what? Airpeeps-chan convinced me to make another chapter of "Suicide? I Think Not.", so yup. Dark Saku will be in here, and it'll be several years after the last time we saw Inner and Outer Sakura. They'll still have thier daughter, but there'll be another child as well. I need to name them now... dammit... But oh well, I'll think of something. and, (BEEP BEEP!) that was my Here-Comes-A-Damned-Uchiha-Alerting system! Have fun with that one! But, I digress, We'd better start. (points heroically to chapter) ONWARD CHAAAARRRRGE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sakura! (pauses) Err... Or Naruto. Why would I want the loud one, anyway? (talks to friends)...Ah, I see...I still don't own any more than ten dollars, so don't even try to sue. **

* * *

"Okaasan..." A little, seven year-old girl with dark reddish hair asked, her green eyes curious. "Where is Kaasan? And Imouto?" she tilted her head to the side, her shoulder length straight tresses brushing against the tough fabric of the red haruno dress she wore, which was only a few shades lighter than her hair.

the woman- in a red Haruno zip-up tanktop and tight black pants with chains scattered everywhere smiled, patting her daughter- who looked eerily similar to her face type, except her forehead didn't look so huge with the red tresses hiding most of it- on the head, kneeling down to her height as her black Shinobi sandals bent. "Don't worry, Inner-Koi is coming back soon, she just took Kitari-chan to go and get some fresh fruit."

As she finished that sentence, the door started to swing open. "Saku-koi! Kitari-chan! We're home!" the woman, having her hair in the same place as always- splayed over her face, with the ends bent slightly away from her eyes, the longest ones falling to her elbow, smiled as she bent down, catching Kitari in an embrace that the little girl had tackled into.

the frailer, shy girl made a tiny nod to her Kaasan, and then looked to the ground. Sakura herself had been that way as a child her age- she wasn't even four yet. Her rosette locks fell curly onto the nape of her neck, and her bangs were sideparted, making her seem to have a larger forehead than her sister, although thiers were the same. The ends of her hair were naturally black- something she was mystified about but liked very much- and her eyes were ruby red like Inner's. Her teeth were slightly demonic looking, as was with the rest of the family, and she had a rather large intellect matching her sisters. Her back held something disturbing though, it had been passed down from her rosette mother. A black Haruno mark on her right shoulderblade.

They told everyone they were simply Clan Tattoos, and Inner had gotten herself and Kitari the fake ones to disguise that fact, and it wasn't hard to hide them. All it took was simple genjutsu. But the marks on Sakura's and Dika's backs told the family- at least Inner and Sakura- that this was a link to Dark Saku. They'd never forgotten her, as she was linked to them, and they were afraid she was linked to thier precious daughters as well.

Dika seemed to be the one that was most vulnerable, though. She was quieter; she seemed sadder. She had an inability to make friends, and they knew bullies taunted her. It didn't matter that Kitari protected her when she was with her; she was in a different class, and she was a different age. Dika was vulnerable through and through, and it showed whenever she thought she was all alone. She carried scars on her heart and she didn't know how to express them or heal them.

She often had nightmares. But they were shapeless, terrifying dreams that she woke up screaming from, but would refuse to speak about them. her eyes were usually cast at the ground or walls, or even cieling. She avoided all the contact she could. She was the skittish, friendless loner type that Sakura was worried she'd permanently become. She was much like Sakura used to be, but at least she had family.

"Listen... We're going to leave you here with Kakashi, be nice you two." Sakura gave a stern glare to the two, and they straightened up.

"H-Hai!" they both shouted, and Inner rolled her eyes.

"Saku-koi... please, can we take Kitari with us?" her eyes were wide, begging. "She's old enough to know the past, Saku-koi."

the tiny rosette just tilted her head as she glanced to her parents, then returned her gaze to the floor. she began to speak quietly. "G-Go, Oneesan...I won't feel left out."

Kitari kissed her finger tip them poked Dika on the forehead. a friendly guesture they concocted themselves. "Arigatou, Imouto-chan." she smiled, then looked to Sakura, who sighed.

"F...Fine." she conceeded. There was no point, as her lover and daughters clearly had thier minds set. She let the little redhead clamber onto her back, and waved to Kakashi as he entered. "You only have Dika tonight... we're taking Kitari with us."

he gave a nod, then smiled at the tiny five-year old Haruno. "Hello Dika-chan, do you want to hear some stories of your mother's old squad?"

her eyes brightened slightly and she gave a swift nod, and the last thing they heard as they exited thier home, were the fading tales of the Mission to Wave country.

They soon hiked to a shady, moonlit spot which the lovers remembered sharply. the place where Sakura had meditated eight years ago... to meet Dark Saku. Sakura let the little seven year old slide off her back, and she landed on the mossy ground.

"Kaasan... Okaa-san..." She called Inner Okaasan and Sakura Kaasan, accordingly. "What is this place?"

"The part where your mother and I first truly met..." Inner was hesitant. "...Dark Saku."

the name gave her shivers. "Who?" she asked uncertainly.

"Dark Saku... She's all of the bad, evil feelings your mother used to have from hiding things when she was littler... condensed into one entity. She nearly caused her to commit suicide, and that's how I...I confessed my feelings to her." Inner looked to her lover- and counterpart. "I used to be an entity; another person in Saku-koi's mind until that day. She went to speak with Dark Saku, who I chained up because she was so dangerous. But, she's still in there... plotting... Your younger sister has a mark directly connected to her. So does Saku-koi."

The redhead froze. "D-Dika-chan...? No... What'll happen to her?" she asked, eyes wide and she clutched her fingers together in fear for her younger sister. In a cliche, that habit had transended the Haruno line- placing thier hands near thier heart in a clutched position.

"We...We don't know."

with that sentence it shocked Kitari. Her parents had always known what to do, but this time they had no idea whatsoever. She was lost now... and she was worried for her precious sister Dika. The little rosette was her reason for fighting, for excelling in ninja classes and being moved to the boy's ones as well. If something were to happen to her... She didn't know what she'd do. "B-but Okaasan, Kaasan... she... she's in _danger_ every moment then?"

they gave a grim nod. "But Kitari-chan," Sakura kneeled to her height. "We are going to go to Dark Saku herself. Now, you'll be shocked at what you see...but... whatever you do, don't look into her eye. No matter what she says."

the little girl nodded, then her two mothers held each other's hands, and extended two- one of each- to her. "Take them, Kitari-chan, and you will see Dark Saku."

Kitari took thier hands.

With all of thier combined chakras, they were rocketed out of the cool clearing they were in, to the purply mist and chilling tempatures of Sakura's mind. the mist swirled just to thier knees- and almost at Kitari's throat. Inner picked her up and set her on her back so she wouldn't trip, and they set off toward the maniacle giggles. They ran through the maze, eyes stinging from that haze surrounding them. they finally emerged into that circular room that they had been in so many years ago.

Dark Saku still hung there, eye rolling with false giddyness caused by her insanity. _"Hahahahhhehhehah..."_ her laughs echoed all the way throughout Sakura's mind, and they all shivered. Her insane laughter was a haunting, pitiful sound. _"Why are you- hehehaha- here?"_ her eye centered on them, and they all stiffened.

Kitari kept an indirect look on the eye. It was so strange... dark green with a cattish slit. Her skin looked to be tinted dark, not just darkened, and her hair was parted to the side, almost like Dika's, only it fell in tangled, knotted strands all the way to her knees.

Sakura stepped forward. "We are here to ask of you... why did you mark me and Dika-chan?"

the woman imprisoned started thrashing in her hold, startling Inner and Kitari.

_"I'm fucking drawn to pain and suffering, you idiots! I draw off pain, hurt, loneliness and depression! That little bitch is bullied and pummeled so much by her classmates, I'm surprised she isn't all weepy!" _

Sakura started breathing lightly. more shallow. "I...I didn't know." She'd only expected it...but... not that much.

_"Well, go fuck that little Inner bitch because of it, ya pansy. Now listen to me, I want the hell OUTTA HERE!"_

Kitari looked at the things surrounding her wrists and legs. She'd tried to cut herself with the edges, and dried blood was caked along the edges too. the smell was particularily pungent, and she covered her nose with her hand.

Sakura shook her head. "No. You've gone too far, and you're far too gone. We won't allow you to harm our precious family." her eyes narrowed.

_"I just want peace....to be dead would be a great thing."_ The chained ravenette sighed happily, before grinding her wrists on the cuffs, causing fresh blood to flow.

Sakura looked at the ground now. She could end this. She knew now, she was the only one who could kill Dark Saku. but... It didn't feel particularily right. She didn't know what would happen if she did kill her.

all of a sudden Kitari stepped foreward. "L-Leave Dika-chan alone."

the eye centered on her, but she stubbornly refused it's heavy pull to look at it directly. _"Just her pain is connected to me, child, She's safer as long as you take care of her and yourself." _

"Good." Sakura turned stern. "If you even dare to get near Dika_ OR_ Kitari, I _will slay you_!" then she turned sharply on her heel as Inner sighed, and scooped up the redhead seven year old.

Kitari looked to her mother's dark counterpart, avoiding that creepy eye, and shook her fist. "Stay away for Dika or I _swear_, I'll kill you!"

And with that Inner, Sakura and Kitari ran as fast as they could from Dark Saku's insane laughter and chilling aura. as soon as they were out of there, the older, rosette parent turned to her.

"Do not tell Dika, Kitari. It will only worry her..." she said softly. she gave a nod. her little sister had too much to worry about anyway.

When they returned home, it was late. Dika was curled up against Kakashi, snoring quietly, and he was reading Icha Icha Tactics again while he knew he could.

"Arigatou, Kakashi..." the older rosette thanked, and then took Dika from him. "We apologize for being so late... Thank you so much."

he shut his book with a clomp. "It's no problem, really. I'm happy to look after them."

he then left with a backwards wave.

Inner looked to Kitari, and then Sakura, who was holding Dika. "W...What do we_ do_?" she asked, lip trembling.

Sakura paused, then sighed. "Wait and see what happens."

-  
Itachi's eyes narrowed as he and his partner, Kisame, travelled towards Konoha. He had a bone to pick with a certain rosette. She'd left him a encryptive message years ago, asking him to meet with her when he had the time. He really didn't know her, but his Ototou knew her and kept her alive, so it must've worked. So, here he was, sneaking into the range of his former village, to meet with a woman he wouldn't even know, save for the picture she'd included, and her name.

That, and her shinobi reputation. She was considered to be one of the deadliest nin in Konoha, and that was next to the Hokage, the Kyuubi container, and the Hatake. Even the Hyuuga clan's techniques paled in comparison to her formiddable image. She could easily take out the entire Hokage mountain, and Konoha with it, with just a touch of her tiniest finger to that hulking mountain. She had killed an Akatsuki, Sasori the Living Puppet Master, and that in itself is quite a feat, especially when that was nearly a decade ago.

Since then, Akatsuki's Bijuu statue had been long since destroyed, leaving thier only choice to fade into the shadows; dissapear. It was thier only chance for survival. Their Leader had given up on finding the Bijuu, tiredly conceeding to the fact that they'd lost so many members, and now that they were resurrected, it didn't even matter. They had been beaten. But, they didn't disband. They simply helped run Amegakure, since the other shinobi nations all ignored thier existence, it worked out perfectly. Pein had gotten weary of thier cause years ago, and he realized the world would never be at peace, because everything had a different soul and a way of thinking. So, it was a fight they couldn't have won.

He hadn't minded at all. He couldn't go back to his village, even after he'd finally told Sasuke the truth. Although his Ototou had merely thought it a dream, he'd remembered it, but it was too late for him. He'd bottled up too much rage, and so, was ruined. Kind of like an old rag, that used to be white and perfect but then was accidentally left in the basement too long, and it had earned it's hard stains of the years' moldy encounters and insect feces.

He shook his head slightly and sighed as silently as he could. They were nearly there, anyway. They stopped in a clearing, as green eyes looked at him cattishly from the darkness, glowing in the luminescant moonlight. he put a hand, inside his cloak, reaching for a weapon when his eyes widened slightly. Those eyes... Were from that picture, from long ago.

"Haruno Sakura?" he asked quietly, then there was a feminine chuckle before the woman stepped out of the shadows which had once concealed her.

"Hai, Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshigaki Kisame." her lips lifted slightly into a smile, showing her slightly fangish canines. "I have been expecting you. Anyway, would you please come with me, back to my house? It isn't quite safe out here... Not yet, anyway. ANBU patrolling around like _crazy_ these days, trying to find missing nin like you two." her eyes flickered over to the bushes, as they rustled. But it was only a rabbit. "So, gentlemen, follow me. My house is a secret place, with a strong barrier over it, as well as a genjutsu, so you will be safe."

they nodded.

"Oh, and my family is there. They have been told of this, and they know the truth about your circumstances_... Uchiha_."

he gave a stiff nod. "I see."

-  
as they were travelling back, Kisame strolled alongside her. "So...Who's lucky enough to have you as a wife, eh?" he asked, looking her over.

"I would suggest stopping that, Kisame, as I can kick your ass to hell and back," her eyes glittered dangerously, as he stepped away slightly. "And I'll let you find out when we get there. The Haruno have some..._interesting_ secrets."

he raised an eyebrow on his blue-skinned brow, but shrugged and let it go. Shinobi did these things alot after all; it was in thier blood.

-  
"Koi! I'm home!" she bellowed out as she walked in the door. It was about ten at night, though.

"Kaasan!"

"Okaasan!"

Two cries came at the same time, and two pairs of bare feet slapping the wooden floors were heard, before one redheaded little girl and a rosette seven-year old with ruby-red eyes and black tips on her pink locks came barreling into Sakura's outstretched arms.

"Ah, Dika! Kitari! Happy to see my girls are awake and grinning." she gave them a tight squeeze, then stood. "Anyway, this is Uchiha Itachi," she pointed to the man with ruby eyes. "And Hoshigaki Kisame."

"From the bedtime stories, Kaasan?!" Dika's eyes grew round. Kitari grinned, because her sister was starting to snap out of it. She'd beaten up those bullies, and her sister was happier.

the woman chuckled. "Hai, Hai."

Kisame and Itachi exchanged looks. She told tales of the Akatsuki and old battles to her children as bedtime stories? Kind of odd.

"Well, where's Koi?" she asked them, smiling a tiny bit, and then someone stood at the top of the stairs, clad in a silk nightgown with mussed black hair that splayed over her face, with ruby red eyes that the little rosette must have gotten. "Ah, there she is!" the older rosette walked up to the woman, kissing her on the mouth. "Well, the Uchiha and Hoshigaki are finally here..."

the woman looked, and then yawned. "Oh come on... I was asleep..."

"Oh, gomen about that Inner-koi... just wanted you to know." she pecked her on the cheek. "Go back to bed, I'll be fine, alright?"

the woman looked at the males, then wrapped her arms possesively around Sakura's waist. the ring glittered on her finger. "Oi, guys... Stay away from my wife." she growled, then let Sakura go with another kiss, as she retreated to what appeared to be the two women's bedroom.

Sakura looked to the children. "Up to bed, both of you. It's time for mommy to talk to these guys, alright?" the two nodded, then padded up the stairs with a backwards wave.

Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead. "They're_ already_ picking stuff up from Kakashi..." she then turned to her gaping guests. "Oh... I forgot to tell you that the Haruno can have children with the same sex... oopsie..."

-  
Kisame and Itachi looked around the romm she'd brought them to. It was obviously thier Clan's library. it had scrolls, books, and papers on every shelf, tabletop, and even some had flitted to the floor. The walls were a light blue, and the couches were a warm brown shade of leather. The lights cast a welcoming light over the entire room, and a small stereo hummed out light tunes from a flute.

Sakura headed over there, shutting off the music. "I was working in here earlier... forgot to turn that off." she shrugged, then sat down on the chair directly across from the couch, as the two followed her guesture and sat on the leathery seats she had pointed to- the couch. "Well, I suppose you want to know why I'd risk bringing you here..." she trailed off, and they nodded.

"Hai." they both spoke at the same time, not surprising for how long they'd been teamed up together.

"Well, it's because I have a deal for you, Uchiha...Use your mengekyou to enter my mind and follow me through it, see what I need you to see, I can take Kisame with us- and... I will heal your eyes."

his fingers twitched in surprise. Heal his eyes? hadn't she refused to do just that when she was seventeen? When she'd been faced with _that_ or death, escaping before he would act on his words? Why was she offering this_ now_?

"You see, I need you two to help me with something, something that I need a Mengekyou user and a strong extra for. You see, my family's quite unusual... At least, for sure, I am. I have created entities before, in my head. Although that seems crazy, it isn't. They're living embodiments of my bottled up emotions or feelings, and I've only had two. That ravenette woman- my wife- was one of them."

they both blinked.

"I brought her out with a jutsu. You see, these embodiments may share my mind, have a link to my thoughts and even may try to take control... but they are completely different souls. Different people. As in; Extra minds within my own. So, why did I just spill those secrets to you, you may ask?...Well...The reason is..." her eyes slid over both of thier sets, fearlessly connecting hers with thiers. "Dark Saku." she took in a breath, and then let it out in a sigh. "She's a being compromised out of my own pain, loneliness, fear, and depression which hung over my mind when I was much younger. She was so dangerous, Inner had to lock her up, deep in my subconsious. I....I need you two to see her, to help me make a desicion which I don't know what the outcome will be."

Kisame tensed. "What would that be?"

"To give into her wishes- to kill her... Or leave her. Or even extract her. But she's _far_ too dangerous to even allow here, on the outside world... I, myself, am a genjutsu expert and extremely prone to it. Her eye. I've broken the toughest ones in the Shinobi world, in fact- but she has that eye that nearly caused me to kill myself. A doujutsu, which I believe is somehow like the Sharingan. But... I need to see for myself, what you think, Itachi, and I trust the judgement of your partner."

he thought, looked at Kisame, then nodded. she stood, then went behind them, looking into Itachi's eyes before laying a hand on both of thier shoulders.

"...Now."

-  
They were plunged into a maze filled with a purple mist that went nearly to thier knees. The light inside her mind was dark; creepy. She took out some rope, tying thier hands together. "Come on. And don't get lost, you'd be lost in here forever."

Soon they were running through the maze, eyes stinging from that wierd mist laying about, rushing past thier optical sensors. she stopped in a schreeching halt once they came to a large, domed place, the fog rising much higher than thier knees.

"Here she is..." she pulled them in, untying thier hands, the rope falling to the floor with a tiny thump to be picked up- and probably reused- later. The dark shape hanging from those two chains on her wrists, connected to the cieling and supported by those bonds enclosed upon her feet was giggling. and they realized she'd been heard with her insane cackles clear at the beginning of the maze. "Dark Saku."

the eye rolled around, then centered on the rosette. _"Ah, yet another visit so soon?"_ she giggled, then thrashed around. _"LET ME OUT!"_

"NO." Sakura growled back. "I've told you NO a million times, and I will NEVER do that!" She glared, her eyes getting that cattish slit in them, all thanks to her Haruno blood. See, the Haruno had a larger tinge of demonic blood than that of most people who had it. In fact, it was nearly half of thier DNA. However, they had a greater control over thier power, and so It didn't matter in the end. "You'd end up destroying everything I've worked for my whole life, and I won't have it!"

Dark Saku grinned._ "Oh, I'm sure... And I suppose these men don't know your secrets, do they?"_

Sakura shook with rage. "Shut up...NOW..."

"Sakura's the very reason the Clan was destroyed. She kept that inside all that time, and it slowly brewed with her pain, loneliness and fear from when she was weak and useless, to form into me, Dark Saku. I am all her evil thoughts, her depression, pain, loneliness and fears bundled into one entity."

Kisame whistled. "Well, aren't you just the most pitiful looking thing..."

Sark Saku snarled at him. _"Look into my eye and then say that, fish-face!" _

Kisame put his hands up in a 'no way' guesture. "No way, Pinkie here told us what it can do. No thanks."

Itachi looked at the entity, sharingan active, as always. "Hn..."

"Aa?" Sakura perked up.

"Hn."

_"Some of us don't speak monosyllabic."_ Dark Saku noted dryly. _"Fuckin emos..."_

Sakura gripped her fist hard, gloves stretching. "Shut up, Dark Saku. If anyone's emo, it's you."

Kisame gave a whoop of laughter. "Ah, go Pinkie!"

Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "Can we just get on with it? Itachi?"

"I do not know what would happen," he admitted. "I have reason to believe that if she was gone, nothing would happen." Sakura started taking out a kunai. "But," he interjected, halting her movements. "It might also destroy your mind along with her. "

"_Kuso_," she cursed, folding her arms over her chest. "Well, what do you fucking propose now, Itachi? Travel to Pein so he can take a effing look?!"

His eyes had a glimmer in them she just didn't like.

"You have got to be_ fucking_ kidding me."

* * *

**K.L.K-...(sweatdrop) So, I guess Sakura has to do a bit of travelling, eh? Too bad the Uchiha didn't have all the answers she needed. **

**Itachi-...I cannot...believe...you are married to a woman. **

**Sakura- Hey! She's very sweet, kind, and loving! Jeez, Itachi... Get used to it. **

**Kisame- (whoops) Ahah, Pinkie, you're a hoot! Hey, K.L.K, can Pinkie here come back with us? **

**K.L.K- (shifty eyes) maybe... Maaaaybe not. **

**Sakura- Oh dear kami no. **

**K.L.K- Hey! It'll be fun! One of you, two Akatsuki guys, away from your sweet family... **

**Sakura- TT-TT Oh, yeah, I feel SO much better. **

**K.L.K- (smiles and sunshine) THAT'S the spirit! Now readers, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Suicide? I Think Not.**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura has come to talk in the depths of her mind... with her dark self. Inner Sakura was hiding this person and side of her from the rosette, but when she meets all her depression, loss, and loneliness embodied into an evil individual residing within herself, what will she do? "Suicide? I think not."**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: So, I'm going to let you guys draw a conclusion... is Sasuke dead? Or is he simply hiding in wait for the rosette? I think we- and she- will find out in the next few chapters. And will Sakura leave her family, going outside the walls on the ruse of a vacation, to go to the Akatsuki to see Pein, and get his answer on what would happen? Well, you'll have to read it and find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sakura! (pauses) Err... Or Naruto. Why would I want the loud one, anyway? (talks to friends)...Ah, I see...I still don't own any more than ten dollars, so don't even try to sue.**

* * *

When they were out of the misty labyrynth known as Sakura's mind, they all stayed there in silence. for several minutes it stretched on, all thinking thier own opinions of the thing they had just seen. Not to mention she'd transported them with a jutsu for the safety of thier exit, to the clearing where she first met Dark Saku.

"So... I guess I'll have to travel... right?" she broke the silence softly.

"Unfortunately..." the blue-skinned man sighed.

"We will wait for you a mile outside Konoha." Itachi spoke, then he dissapeared off into the forest with Kisame, as the pink-haired woman sighed.

"Why_ me_?"

-  
She wasn't looking foreward to getting home. Not at all. She'd have to tell her wife and kids that she had to go away for a few months, which would be more than covered by that piled-up vacation time Tsunade had been begging her to take. It wasn't late out, though. They'd been in that clearing all night, and a little past noon, so that meant the streets were bustling with civillians and Shinobi alike. She finally entered her door, when she realized her kids would be home. It was a saturday, after all.

"Kaasan!" one voice called out happily, and another one echoed it in the usual 'Okaasan!' pattern, as she heard a joyous shout of 'Koi'. She gave an unhappy sigh, but covered it up quite well as she gave a dazzling grin to her daughters as they leapt into her arms.

"Oh, it's so great to see you guys up and bright-eyed!" she laughed as she spun then around a few times before setting them down. Inner came flying down the stairs, throwing herself into a hug with the rosette.

"Saku-koi, Oh, is she gone?!" she looked hopefully, but her pretty face fell as the green eyes sorrowed a bit. Inner was the best person to read the slightest change on Sakura's face, because she used to be a part of her. "Oh...I see."

Dika tilted her head. "What is it?" her ruby red eyes were so wide and innocent, it made Sakura bite her lip.

"Oh, it's nothing honey... I just have to go on a little vacation before Tsunade kicks me all the way to another hidden village so I'll take my vacation days."

Inner gave her a look that plainly said, 'We have to talk'.

So soon they were seated with Kitari on the end of thier bed, door locked and Dika watching a video downstairs in the living room.

"Okay... Kitari, Inner-chan... I have a chance to get rid of Dark Saku." she got to the point quickly, as to not anger her red-eyed wife any further, because she could see her vein popping out on her temple.

"Why do you have to go on a vacation?" Kitari asked, also getting straight to the point.

"Well... I have to go see Pein, in order to really know what killing Dark Saaku would do to all of us." she spoke clearly but quietly. "If I don't go, I might never be sure about killing her or not."

Inner bit her lip, all evidence of anger wiped away by the revelation. Kitari just had a cute, pouty face that they all knew to be her deep thinking face on. "Oh... I... I see." Inner spoke even softer than the rosette before her. "But... Saku-koi... We... _How_..."

"Listen... Tsunade will _never know_. I have so much vacation time piled up, it will more than cover the trip. Dika has_ you_, Kitari," she directed at the little redheaded Haruno. "to help take care of her..." she knew Kitari WOULD protect the four-year-old at all costs. "And Inner-chan, if you need help, you could always call Kakashi, or even Naruto." her eyes turned soft, as Inner leaned onto her shoulder, sobbing. "And...I'll be fine." she raised her head from her shoulder by tilting her chin up gently with her hand. "I'll be _fine_, Inner...Don't cry..." she kissed the tears off her wife's face, and she gave a smile as she kissed her on the forehead before getting up. "I have to go to Tsunade and request the time off..." she gave an explanation, then dissapeared.

Kitari looked to her ravenette mother, then crawled up to her and sat in her lap, letting her play with her hair like she used to when she was five. She tried to ignore the shakey hands and drops of water on her scalp, soaking through her hair, as she tried to let Inner let it all out.

-  
"You...Haruno Sakura... Want time off?!" Tsunade asked, disbelief clearly displayed across her features and her voice, as it shot up an octave in surprise.

"Hai, Tsunade." she rolled her eyes.

Tsunade coughed, trying to work the shock out of her system. "Okay, Okay! You're cleared for four months travel time, alright? Now go on, Sakura, you need the rest!"

Sakura nodded, waited as Tsunade filled out her pass to all the nations and the like, and tried to hand her anotheer copy of her passport- but she declined. "No, No, I still have mine." she waved her hand in front of the papers.

"I know! You need to keep one here, in case you lose yours then have to come back for it." Tsunade rolled her eyes at Sakura. "You're like a danger magnet, Sakura, I know you all too well."

Sakura sighed. "Hai, Hai, Tsunade..." she accepted the passport, then Tsunade scribbled a note. "What's that for?"

"Give this to Jiraya, okay?" she folded the note, then pressed it into her hand. "Before you leave..." she closed Sakura's hand over it, and patted the knuckles before taking her hands away from Sakura's surprisingly ungloved ones.

Sakura nodded. She then tucked the important papers into her pouch, zipping it shut, before leaving the office, note still pressed into her palm firmly.

-  
"Oi! Ero-Sennin!" she called up at the window. When he didn't come, she sighed. "Great, now that I've been talking to a window _for five minutes_... Hello, Jiraya, there are naked girls having _sexual relations_ here!" The pervert thunked his head on the wall where he must have had his head positioned by, and then ran to the window, throwing the device up as far as it would go and poked his spikily white haired head out.

"Where!? Where!?" his head was a flurry, as he was looking for it.

"Ero-sennin." she said dryly, catching his attention.

he pouted. "Aww... Sakura-chan... that was _mean_..."

she rolled her eyes, and then tossed the note up to him. "Here! It's from Tsunade!" she then left with a backwards wave.

Jiraya retreated into his bedroom, shutting the window, as he stared at the note. he then carefully undid the folds, and then read it.

**/\/\/\ To Jiraya /\/\/\**

**Haha, Jiraya! I win the bet! Sakura's going on a four-month vacation, and SHE EVEN ASKED FOR IT. Pay up the two-hundred ryou, Toad Sannin!**

**/\/\/\ Signed Gloatfully, Tsunade /\/\/\**

The 60-year old grumbled, then took out his wallet. he dug around in it, before he felt his body freeze in terror. "Oh _shit_." he cursed.

The wallet was empty.

-  
Sakura hummed a bit as she continued on her way home, to say bye to her daughters... get something to eat, and then pack up her stuff and go on her way. She looked at the shop windows as she passed, knowing that this journey might actually be fatal. She shook her head slightly. She musn't think like that, because she was _Haruno Sakura_. Stronger than the Hokage herself. She'd be just fine.

She looked around her, and she felt anger buzz inside of her chest in the form of a growl. Many gave her a wide berth, either because of her colouring, who she was married to, how she'd managed to have kids with a wife, and last but not least how strong she was. It was both a blessing and a curse. They respected her, so they avoided contact with her in the streets.

She finally stepped into her house, shutting the door as she listened closely for the tell-tale pitter patter of feet usually announced by a shout of joy from her wonderful daughters, but she was puzzled as to why there weren't any. Not even a shout of 'Koi' from Inner-chan. She stepped into the kitchen, having reached out to find thier chakras, and blinked in surprise.

A large family meal was set out before her, her two daughters and Inner smiling brightly.

"Okaasan!"

"Kaasan!"

"Konichiwa, Koi! We decided to make you a nice meal to give you energy on your way!" Inner's ruby eyes were actually happy, as she had accepted the fact that her rosette wife would in fact be okay. She also presented a small present from behing her back. "Ano... Here, koi... to remember us when you're away."

Sakura carefully slit the paper with her fingernails, and then gasped in happiness at the gift. It was a metal-edged and backed plexiglass enclosed picture of her family- Inner and her were sitting on a bench, hands entwined, Sakura with a dango stick in one hand and wearing a traditional decorative Haruno black kimono with her hair up in a dressy bun with black chopsticks, Inner in a red Haruno decorative kimono and her hair pinned away from her face halfway, the two little girls were dressed in matching light springy green kimonos, Kitari with a dragon stitched amongst the stitched flowers, and it clutching thier clan symbol in it's clawed hands, as Dika's had a stiched fox going from the bottom of the silky garment to the Haruno symbol, it's paws grasping the white circle too. Both of them, in the picture, had thier usual expressions on when they had fun back then- Dika's black with lightened ruby eyes and Kitari's green ones matching the excited smile on her face. The picture had been taken at the spring festival, the year before.

Sakura's eyes teared up. "Aww... You guys!" she bent low to catch Dika and Kitari, and then shifted so they weren't squished when Inner joined the family group hug. "you're so sweet! I'll think of you every single day!"

after that they sat down to eat, and after that they all helped Sakura pack up her things and get all her weapons either strapped on her or packed away in a scroll.

-  
"Kaasan! I found another kunai and a half a pack of paper bombs behind the bed stand!"

"Thank you Kitari! _Oh_, Dika, be _careful_ with that Katana!"

"That's right koi..._ Ah_! Kitari, be careful with that Windmill Shuriken! It has poison on it!"

-

And then they were at the part where they had to sorrowfully bid thier farewells to thier older rosette.

"Saku-koi... have a good time." inner smiled, and Sakura spun her two daughters around, them shrieking with happiness, before setting them down. The lanterns they had by the west gate- the very one Sasuke had left out of years ago- flickered in the darkness, as it was an hour after darkness had fallen.

"I will, Koiishi." she looked to her daughters mock-sternly... not that they could tell. "be good you too! get your homework done while I'm gone, alright?"

"H-Hai!" they yelled out, giving salutes, the gaurds stationed at the bridge either chuckled or looked at it strangely. they were trying not to giggle, but one or two slipped out.

"Ha, _Ha_, very funny." Sakura chuckled. "Well, I gotta go... Ja Ne!" she then left, her family waving bye to her as she gave her usual backwards wave before dashing into the forests surrounding Konoha, on her way on the journey to the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

**K.L.K- Well? Hmm? Did I do well? I gotta go now, though, I hve to clean my room. I have TWO friends staying overnight tonight! (groans) at least it's two bearable people...**

**Sakura- Aww... Now I miss my family...**

**K.L.K- It's alright, it'll only take--... never mind.**

**Sakura- You were going to say how long it would take to trabvel to the Akatsuki hideout, right...? Spill!**

**K.L.K- (shakes head furiously) Iie! No, no! See, I want to keep it a surprise! Anyway, please review!**


End file.
